1. Field of the Invention
In the present invention relates to head and face supports used in surgery, and more specifically to head and face supports in which a patient""s face rests on the support when the patient is in a prone position as on a spinal surgery support frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, various devices have been commonly used to support a person""s head in the face down position. These support devices were typically made from foams of varying density, some hard, some soft and some a combination of both. Specialized versions of face support devices are commonly used in surgery. One such prior art device is shown in FIG. 1 of the drawings.
The better versions of such devices provided areas of cut-out or relief in and about the region of the eyes to obviate contact with the support and to thereby avoid almost certain damage. A further taking away of material is required to accommodate the prominence of the nose, which would otherwise subject it to extreme pressure. Finally, a still further removal of supporting material is required to accommodate the entire area about the mouth to avoid the lips being injured by direct pressure by the support against the teeth.
The problem, therefore, with all prior art is that in relieving so much relative area of the face from contact with support, there is relatively little residual area of the face left to contact the support device, and to support thereby, the weight of the face and head. Attempts have been made to increase the support area of the device through contouring and to thereby engage the more laterally disposed curved portions of the face. Unfortunately, this has not proven completely effective. Inasmuch as the sides of the head and face are oriented relatively vertical with the patient""s face down, attempting to support the face by merely contouring the contact surfaces laterally creates shearing forces between the device and the skin of the sides of the face, a condition which the skin finds particularly injurious.
The present invention provides a face support device specifically for the purpose of facilitating surgery on humans in the prone position providing for the complete relief of pressure to the areas of the eyes, ears, nose, and mouth of a patient. The face support has a concave curved upper portion, a concave lower surface and a central opening for avoiding pressure on the eyes, nose and lips of the patient, while providing for increased support with decreased pressure and skin shear experienced by the patient""s face in contact with the face support.
The present invention provides for the improved relief of contact with the surgical face support about the eyes, nose, and lips, and yet provides for an increased area of engagement and support for the face and head. The present invention also provides for the optimal static support of the head and face by its curvilinear and anatomical contouring. However, unlike the prior art, the present invention provides a means for optimally and dynamically providing support to the non-planar and more vertically inclined surfaces (the sides) of the head and face. By contouring of the bottom of the device in such a way that the weight of the patient""s own head is used to progressively deform, not only the foam itself of the supporting material, but its overall shape in such a way that the pressure from the weight of the face descending into the device causes an equal and opposite reaction along a vector that is always perpendicular to the plane of the facial structures being engaged. Further, specific to its purpose as a surgical device, the present invention allows for the unimpeded thoroughfare from either side of the endotracheal tube.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a surgical face support that distributes pressure more evenly across the patient""s face.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a surgical face support that supports the non-planar surfaces of the patient""s face.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a surgical face support that dynamically distorts its shape as it is used.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a surgical face support that provides support proportional to the load applied.